The present invention relates generally to game boards and particularly to a game simulating the events of a rodeo.
Many game boards exist which simulate real life events such as sports, business and romance.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,717, Canizares PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957, Tricoli PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823, McBride
None of the references uncovered by the applicant simulate the events of a rodeo or employs the process used in the instant invention to distinguish the overall winner.